Unexpected Friends
by changingfavorite
Summary: Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers find a mysterious creature, and he and Chillers become good friends. But will the interference of a villain break their friendship permanently? True friendship may be more than they think...
1. Chapter 1: What is It?

**Unexpected Friends**

Chapter 1: What is It?

_This is an episode of my series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers"._

* * *

The Mystery Machine went through a town. It was late afternoon, and Scooby-Doo and his friends knew they should go home soon. Shaggy and Velma had switched spots in the Mystery Machine and were now in the spots they had been in before they met Chillers. Scooby was eating Scooby Snacks. "Chee chee," said Chillers. _I'm hungry too._

"Like, maybe you should try a Scooby Snack," said Shaggy. "Chee?" said Chillers. _Aren't those only for Scooby? _"No way," said Shaggy, "I eat them all the time!" Then he ate some. "Shaggy, you eat anything you can find all the time!" said Velma. "I guess you've got a point," said Shaggy. "Reah, re roo," said Scooby. "Chee…" said Chillers. _I guess I'll try one…_Then Shaggy held one out for her to try, and she ate it. "Chee chee!" she said. _They're pretty good! _"Like, just don't eat my share," said Shaggy. He took the box from Scooby and continued, "That goes for you too, Scooby." "Raww," said Scooby.

Just then, Daphne noticed something in the road. "Fred, look out!" she said. Fred stopped the Mystery Machine just in time. The thing in the road didn't move. It was a creature that looked green and digital, just like Diguro. But it was smaller and stood on all fours. It looked more friendly and dog-like. "Like, I know Scoob or me will have to be bait for that thing," said Shaggy, "Go ahead, Scoob." "Ro, rou ro," said Scooby. "Hey, I know who can go!" said Shaggy. He opened the back door of the Mystery Machine and pushed Chillers outside.

"Chee!" said Chillers. _But I'm still hungry! _Shaggy threw a few Scooby Snacks, and they bounced off Chillers's head. She rubbed her head and murmured, "Chee chee-ee." _This isn't what I planned. _She ate the Scooby Snacks and cautiously walked up to the creature. To her surprise, it smiled and said, "Hello, friend. My name is Digi. What's yours?" It had a computerized yet gentle voice. "Chee," said Chillers. _My name is Chillers. _She went back into the Mystery Machine and Digi followed.

Chillers looked back and was surprised to see Digi behind her as the Mystery Machine began to move again. Chillers and Digi gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, until Digi suddenly flashed. It had to be from a nearby device…Velma's laptop! "Chee chee!" said Chillers, surprised that she felt concern for Digi. _Velma, your laptop…it's hurting Digi! _"Her computer is not harming me," Digi said with blank eyes, "I am only copying my data into it temporarily to tell you about myself." The laptop looked as if it were malfunctioning, with unusual numbers and letters going quickly across its screen.

* * *

_I'd like to thank my brother (not a member of this site) for helping me with this chapter. His ideas were better than mine! Anyway, Diguro is my OC and a villain in this series._


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

**Unexpected Friends**

Chapter 2: Change of Plans

* * *

Nothing made sense at first, but soon Digi's idea hit everyone's brains like rain hits the ground. Slowly those letters and numbers came together and everyone understood. "Jinkies! It says that Digi is a prototype of Diguro," said Velma, "He was made only as a test model, and he was made to be friendly so he wouldn't harm his creators!" "But if he's only a prototype, how did he get here?" said Daphne.

"I escaped from the lab I was in, looking for friends," said Digi, returning to normal, "I was lonely all by myself." "Chee!" said Chillers, grabbing his hand. _I'll be your friend!_ The two of them went outside. "Hey, come back!" called Fred. But it was no use. He stopped the Mystery Machine and everyone chased after Chillers and Digi. The two friends were running through a field. Everyone else stopped and watched them. Chillers and Digi ran around and played for a while, until…

"Zoinks! What's that!" said Shaggy. A familiar digital creature came down into the field. "It's Diguro!" said Fred. "In his Aerial Form," said Velma, using her laptop to find his data, "He can fly in this form, and he is much more dangerous." "So, you are my ancestor," Diguro said to Digi, "You are nothing compared to me! I'm surprised you're still around-and that you've made friends with…my enemies!" Digi stood in front of Chillers and growled. "You may not be as much as you think," said Digi, "At least I have friends-that gives me plenty of power!"

Diguro only smirked and gave an evil chuckle. Then he shot something-it looked like a digital beam-at Digi. Just in time, Velma pushed a button on her laptop, making Digi put a digital wall in front of himself. The wall blocked the beam. "Oh, right!" said Daphne, "Since Digi is digital, he's connected with computers, so he can be controlled by them. Good thinking, Velma!" "See what I mean?" said Digi to Diguro, "I won't let you hurt anyone!" Frustrated, Diguro kept throwing digital beams, trying to break through the wall. "That wall won't hold for long," said Fred, "We've got to get out of here!"

Everyone started to run away when Diguro broke through the wall. He flew after them, but did not see them. Then, he could see Scooby's tail in a patch of tall grass. He flew over to it, but then everyone had moved. Scooby and his friends and Diguro kept popping up out of different spots in the grass. A deer got mixed in with this. When everyone popped out again, Scooby and his friends were on the deer's head. They started to run away again. Diguro chased them back to the town. They all ran past a man walking along the sidewalk, causing him to spin in circles. Then Scooby and his friends stopped, trapped-Diguro was in front of them!

* * *

_Diguro has many different forms because he's digital and can do many things._


	3. Chapter 3: A True Friend

**Unexpected Friends**

Chapter 3: A True Friend

* * *

"You cannot hurt me!" said Digi, "Because we're both digital!" "We'll see about that!" said Diguro. He shot another digital beam-this time at Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Chillers. Digi's eyes widened and then he pushed everyone else out of the way. Then, he was hit by the beam. "Ha ha! Who is the weak one now?" said Diguro, and he flew off. Digi stood there for a moment. Then, his image began to look like static and fade. "Chillers! Someone help me, please!" he called, panicked. "Ruse rhe raptop!" Scooby said quickly.

"Good, idea, Scooby!" said Velma. She pushed some buttons on her laptop, but nothing happened. "It isn't going through!" she said. Digi let out a piercing scream. His eyes met with Chillers's for a second before, in a flash of electricity, he was gone. Everyone was sad, but Chillers was the saddest. "Chee!" she yelled. _Digi!_ Then she burst into tears, crying in a way so sad it could break hearts instantly.

Evening fell over the saddened town. Everyone went back into the Mystery Machine. No one said a word as they drove home. Scooby didn't eat Scooby Snacks. Velma held Chillers and gently rubbed her fur. The only sound was Chillers's soft sobbing. It was dark when they got home. As they went inside, Chillers looked up at the moon, as if she expected Digi to come flying out of it. Then she wiped a tear from her eye and went inside.

The whole house seemed sad and dreary. Chillers now cried silently. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked out the window at the night sky. Everyone was mourning for Digi and remembering how heroic he had been. Everything was quiet…

The silence was abruptly broken when Velma gasped. Everyone looked in her direction. "Look! It's Digi!" she said. Everyone looked at her laptop's screen excitedly. It was true-Digi was on it, smiling and waving. Chillers got so close to the screen that her nose almost touched it. "Chee, chee," she said softly. _Digi, we will always be friends._ "We will," said Digi. "Scooby-dooby-doo!" said Scooby. "Chee chee!" said Chillers._ And Chillers too! _"And Digi!" said Digi. Everyone knew things had just gotten a lot better-because Digi was not gone!

Just like a true friend…

* * *

_Digi comes in other episodes of the series after this one, but he is trapped in the laptop. He usually appears to help his friends. Hope you enjoyed this episode! :)_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
